Crash Landing!
by DragonEmerald98
Summary: Sora and co. are headed to a new world that Cid pointed out. But along the way, Donald and Sora get into and argument and cause a crash landing! Might change title. Rated K  for violence. Please R&R!
1. The Argument

Crash Landing!

By: Sarah Fritz

**Chapter 1: The Argument **

"Sora! Face it; we're lost!" Donald honked.

"I know what I'm doing!" Sora replied.

The two had been in a heated argument about Sora's sense of direction ever since they had left Radiant Garden. Cid had found a new world that needed to be checked out. It was farther away than all the other worlds, and Donald was convinced Sora had gotten them lost.

"Would you two quit yer yappin' and find that world already!" Cid's voice came in through the Gummi ship's communicator.

"Well, if Sora had left me drive, we'd have been there by now!" Donald stated angrily.

"Would you quit complaining, Donald? I'm sure we're almost there!" Sora replied exasperatedly.

Just then, the new world came into sight.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Donald.

"Now, move over and let me land this thing!" Donald jumped at Sora.

"No way! I can do this!" Sora tried to block Donald, but then Donald's foot hit a red button on the gummi ship's dashboard. A mechanical voice could be heard, saying "Eject Driver Seat! Eject Driver Seat! Eject Driver Seat!"

"Uh, oh…"

"DONALD!" Sora and Goofy exclaimed in unison.

But Sora's voice was cut short as two seat belts buckled themselves over Sora's chest, forming an X. The roof of the gummi ship popped open over Sora's head and the driver's seat (with Sora in it) was ejected and blasted towards the new world.

"Sora!" exclaimed Donald and Goofy.

"Quick, we need to go help him!" Donald yelled worriedly.

"We can't! The gummi ship shut itself down; nothing's working!" Goofy replied.

"Oh no.." Donald hung his head.

"Don't worry, Donald. Sora's going to be fine. Remember, we're talking about the same boy who was chosen by the Keyblade! And besides, the King trusts him." Goofy said reassuringly.

"I hope so…" Donald looked out the gummi ship's window, studying the new world…

_Meanwhile, on the new world..._

"C'mon, Rex! You can do better than that!"

"Just you wait, Noah! I'll beat you at this game one of these days!"

"Yeah, maybe in a couple years!"

Rex and his best friend Noah were at the basketball court, and Noah was beating Rex… **again!**

"Hey!" Rex exclaimed, trying to shoot, but missed.

"Rex, do you read me?" Holiday's voice came through Rex's earpiece.

"Yeah, I read you." Rex replied, Noah holding the ball.

"Good. I need you to check something out for me. It seems that something peculiar has appeared not far from Providence Headquarters. Can you go take a look for me?" Holiday asked.

"Oh fine!" Rex ended the communication.

"I'll see you later, Noah. I've got to go check something for Holiday."

"Alright. But don't forget to come back so I can kick your butt again!" Noah replied as Rex activated his nanites and two metal hovercraft wings appeared on his back and Rex flew away towards the thing Dr. Holiday mentioned.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" Rex challenged.

"I just hope this thing isn't too dangerous…"


	2. Run!

**Chapter 2: Found!**

"Ughh…"

Sora opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I…"

Sora tried to remember what had happened.

"I was in the gummi ship arguing with Donald.. we were looking for a new world. And then.. Donald hit the emergency eject button!"

Sora stood up and tried to figure out where he was.

He was in a thin forest, next to a desert-like stretch of land. Out in the distance he could make out a city, and a little closer was some kind of tall building.

Next, Sora decided to see what was left of his supply of items and the driver's seat.

Not much was left of the driver's seat, except for the actual seat. As for his supply of items, all he had left was two potions, an ether, and one Drive Recovery.

"Great. Now what?" Sora wondered aloud.

"Well, I should at least rest up before trouble shows up." Sora thought out loud. And with that, he tied together ends of the strongest, largest leaves and vines he could find to create some kind of hammock, and took the time to take a nice nap..

"I don't see anything, Six. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rex asked.

Rex had begun his search, and Six had joined him. Rex felt like he had been flying forever, and they still hadn't found the source of the weird signal Holiday had gotten.

"Holiday said the signal came from somewhere around here. We'll find it soon." Six replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Well, it's taking too long!" Rex complained.

"Look over there-" Six motioned towards a thin patch of forest a little ways away.

"-let's go check it out." Six finished, heading towards the place.

"Finally!" exclaimed Rex, following Six.

"Vmmmm…"

Sora had heard the faint humming of an engine in the distance (which was actually Rex, but Sora doesn't know that!). He had woken up moments ago, and now he was trying to figure out whether to run and hide, or to find out what the noise was. Not like he had any time to think it over..

"Graarrghhh!"

_Boom, boom, boom, boom…"_

Sora's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a monster growling and ground-shaking footsteps. He got into a fighting stance and tried to summon the Keyblade… but nothing happened! Sora tried again and again, but the Keyblade just wouldn't come! He quickly felt his arms and head to see if he'd transformed, then felt his back.

"_What.._" Sora thought. There was some kind of lump on his back underneath his shirt. He would've checked closer if it hadn't been for what happened next.

"Grraaaaarghh!"

The monster was within sight of Sora, and it was not a pleasant sight!

It had to be at least 200 feet tall, and it was covered in dark emerald-colored scales. It walked on 4 legs, and it's feet looked like the feet of a giant crocodile, with 3 toes on each foot, and a giant, razor-sharp claw on each toe. It's tail was long, and it had an arrow-shaped spike on the tip. It's back was lined with spikes similar to the one on it's tail, and it had a huge pair of wings on it's back. Each wing-tip had a spike on it, and there had to be at least 3 tips on each wing! Scariest of all was it's head; it had the head of a frilled lizard, only bigger, and it's tongue was long and snake-like. It's eyes were a weird red color, and it roared extremely loud and menacingly.

"Grraargghh!" The lizard, no dragon, Sora had decided to call it, had spotted Sora, and decided that he would be easy prey. It gave chase, and Sora, without his Keyblade, had no choice but to run.

"Ahh!" Sora yelled, in hopes someone would hear him, other than the giant lizard. Sora was pushing through the undergrowth, and he could barely see where he was going. Suddenly, Sora fell into a hidden pit in a pile of leaves. At first, he considered screaming for help. But then he figured that there was a chance the giant dragon wouldn't see him, so he didn't yell.

The dragon looked for its prey, first from its mountainous height. Then it did something peculiar. It crouched down and stuck its head **into **the undergrowth to search for Sora. Sora held his breath. The dragon began sniffing the air and turned it huge head towards Sora. It looked down lower and spotted him! Sora decided this would be the perfect time to yell.

"Help!" Sora yelled at the top of his lungs before climbing out of the pit and running away from the dragon again.

"Six, did you hear that? It sounded like someone calling for help." Rex asked, now riding on the Rex Ride.

"Let's go find out." Six replied briskly before jumping off of the back of the Rex Ride and running towards the source, bearing his twin swords.

What do you think? I love cliffhangers! Please review! Sorry for how long this chapter was; I got excited! This is my first story!


	3. Chapter 3: Boy Meets Boy

**Chapter 3: Boy Meets Boy**

Chapter 3 is here! Sorry if Bobo seems out of character, but I'm not good at him… Anyways, enjoy!

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Sora yelled again, still trying to escape the beast. He had already been running for a while, and he was starting to get tuckered out.

"_Man... *pant pant*… This thing just doesn't give up..."_

"Six! Look over there!" Rex pointed at the giant dragon creature.

"Could that be where the signal is coming from?" Rex asked.

"No. That thing is a rare kind of EVO, but it's still an EVO. We need to get rid of it." Six replied, running at the beast, which was now out of the thin forest. Six slashed at the beast's front right leg, causing it to roar in agony.

"Finally; some action!" Rex exclaimed, lowering his goggles over his eyes and activating his nanites to use the Boogie Pack. He flew up above the dragon EVO and then, once above its head, he activated the Punk Busters and slammed down on the EVO's snout, **hard.**

"Graarrghh!" The monster lurched to its right, then snapped at Rex, who was now flying with his Boogie Pack again. Rex barely dodged its teeth.

"Whoa! Don't you know it's not polite to bite, you big lizard!"

The dragon, after missing Rex, faced the trees behind it and began to blow flames at it, catching it on fire.

"Uh, Six... what's it doing..?" Rex questioned Six.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like it's looking for something." Six replied, headed toward the place the EVO was searching, Rex following from the air.

"Help!"

"Six! There's that voice again! I think it's coming from down there!" Rex said, pointing down at the trees.

"Rex! Distract that EVO! I think I found the source. There's some kid that this thing is chasing!" Six commanded Rex, entering the flaming undergrowth.

"Gotcha, Six!" Rex replied, flying next to the EVO's head.

"Hey! Ugly lizard-face! Over here!" Rex yelled in its ear, waving his arms. Seeing that that wasn't working, Rex landed, activated his Slam Cannon, loaded up some nearby rocks, and shot it at the EVO's right eye.

"Garrgghhhh!" The dragon roared and, ceasing fire-blowing, turned its head to Rex. It started towards him as Rex activated Boogie Pack and began flying away. The dragon began snapping at Rex repeatedly as Rex dodged.

"Nene-nene-neNE!" Rex taunted the dragon while sticking his tongue out at it.

Rex successfully got its attention and began slowly luring it away from the trees while waiting to see Six come back out.

Suddenly, the dragon's tail slapped Rex out of the sky. Rex's Boogie Pack retracted into his back, rubbing his head.

"Ouch... Man I should pay attention more-" Rex was cut short as the EVO tried to blow fire on him, and Rex had to quickly roll out of the way.

"Whoa! Down, fire-breath!" Rex quickly morphed his hands into Smackhands and slapped the EVO's front legs. It staggered, but quickly regained its balance and began attacking Rex again.

"Rarrrghhh!"

As this was going on, Six was searching for the person he had seen, covering his mouth with a piece of cloth.

"Hey! Is anyone in here! I'm here to help!" Six called out through the cloth. He peered through the smoke, searching for the person.

"Help…. *cough cough* help…"

Six heard the call for help again, but this time weaker, and coughing. He rushed to the voice, and spotted the source lying on the ground.

It was a young boy, probably around Rex's age, and he had brown, unusually spiky hair. He had light blue eyes, and he wore a dark blue t-shirt with a short black, unzipped jacket. He had a crown necklace, and wore black, puffed-out pants with twin red pockets on both of his hips. His shoes were black and yellow with gray buckles, and looked a bit large for him. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

Six had to get the kid out of here before he suffocated from the smoky air. He was already unconscious. Six bent down, picked up the boy, and put his arm around his neck. Six began to walk out of the burning woods with the unconscious boy. Suddenly, the fire caused a tree to topple down in front of Six. He quickly jumped backwards and went around the tree. He signaled Providence via earpiece;

"Dr. Holiday. Come in, Holiday!" Six spoke into his earpiece, steadily walking through the inferno.

"Yes Six? Did you find the source of the signal?" Holiday responded.

"No, but we found something else. There was a dragon EVO searching the woods near Providence. It seemed to want to get at something that was in there."

"Did you cure it?" Holiday interrupted.

"I don't know; I left Rex to it so I could search the woods for what it was looking for. He might still be fighting it."

"Then why did you call me?" Holiday asked.

"I was getting to that. When I went into the woods, the EVO had caught them on fire. I made it through, and found its target."

"What was it?" Holiday asked.

"A boy. He seems different from other boys I've seen. I think he's Rex's age, and he's unconscious. I'm going to be bringing him back to Providence. He looks hurt."

"Alright. Just make sure to take care of the EVO. I'll send some Providence agents to pick you up." Holiday said and ended the communications.

Six was almost out of the burning woods. He made an effort to keep the boy from breathing in the smoke.

"I wonder how Rex is doing."

Moments later, Six emerged from the raging, flaming trees to see Rex trying to get close enough to the EVO to cure it.

"Come on, you stupid EVO! Let me cure you!" Rex exclaimed exasperatedly. He quickly dazed the EVO with a punch, and ran in to cure it. He placed his hand on its front left leg, and attempted a cure, but nothing happened.

"Huh? What's going on?" Rex wondered aloud. After deciding that this was a waste of time, the weird dragon creature opened its wings and took off, flying far away. The fire in the forest died down from the wind of the dragon's wings.

"Well… That was weird." Rex said, scratching the back of his head. Just then, Rex turned his head and noticed Six carrying the brunette boy. He briskly ran over to Six just as a Providence vehicle came up from behind him.

"So, Six; who's the kid?" Rex asked Six.

"I'll explain later. Just help me get him in the Providence van." Six replied.

"Sure." Rex said simply, walking over to the boy's other side and helping Six get him in the van.

_After the drive back to Providence…_

"Will you tell me what happened _now_?" Rex asked.

They had arrived at Providence, and Rex was helping Six get the boy to the lab. Noah had joined them on the way, and Rex had explained everything from his perspective.

"Yeah, who's the kid?" Noah asked.

"Just hold on. You'll learn when we get him to Holiday." Six stated.

"Fine." Rex exhaled.

After a few minutes, the threesome reached the door to Holiday's lab. Six reached for the door and slid it open.

"There you are, you two. Hi, Noah." Holiday said, waving briskly in Noah's direction.

"Is this him?" Holiday asked, referring to the boy Six and Rex were supporting.

"Yes." Six said.

"Place him on the table, please." Holiday requested, walking to get some equipment for the boy.

Rex, Six, and Noah approached the table and placed the boy on it.

"This could take a while. Come back in a few hours to check up on him." Holiday said, attaching an oxygen mask to the boy's face.

"Alright. Come on, you two." Six ushered the two other boys out the door.

"Now will you tell us?" Rex asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet! Oh yeah, and Six. One thing; how did Holiday know about the kid?" Rex asked.

"I told her about him before I came out of the woods."

"Oh."

"Now, about the boy. Shortly after I entered the burning trees to search for the dragon's target, I heard a weak call for help, along with some coughing and a thump. I hurried toward the source, and found the boy on the ground. He was burnt, and looked hurt, so I told Holiday about him and helped him out of the forest." Six concluded.

"Oh, okay. Now I get it… sort of." Noah said.

"Same here." Rex said.

"I'm going to go find Bobo and tell him about all this." Rex stated, walking away.

"Coming." Noah said, following Rex.

"We'll be back in a couple hours." Rex said.

_A few hours later…_

"Well?" Rex asked approaching Six, who was standing in front of the lab. Bobo and Noah were with Rex too.

"I wanna see this kid. Where is he?" Bobo asked.

"In here. Holiday called us back in to see how the boy is." Six answered, leading the three into the lab.

"Good, you're here." Holiday said seeing them.

The boy was lying still on the examination table. His chest was slowing rising and falling, showing that he was breathing. He had an oxygen mask over his mouth, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was in really bad shape. His right hand was wrapped in a white bandage and his right leg looked broken, because it was wrapped in a special kind of yellowish bandage.

"The boy is still unconscious, but his heartbeat is back to normal. He was burnt badly, and he was covered in bruises and cuts on his arms and legs. I fixed him up as best I could. And he shouldn't have a concussion or coma." Holiday explained.

"Wow… It looks bad." Rex said.

"Yeah…" Noah agreed.  
"Jeez! That giant dragon must've really had it in for the kid!" Bobo exclaimed.

"He should wake up by tomorrow." Holiday said.

"Alright. I think we should all get some sleep. It's getting late." Six said, heading towards his own room.

"Oh, fine! See you, Noah!" Rex said, heading to his room.

"See you, Rex!" Noah said, leaving Providence.

Bobo left the room as well, to who knows where.

"Call us there are any changes." Rex called over his shoulder.

Sweet! How do you like this chapter? Oh yeah; special thanks to (currently) my only reviewer; devincrash122! Thanks, dude!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wake-Up Call**

Hey, peoples! Thanks for reviewing my other chapters! It really pumped me up! Just a note; I'll be trying to update at least daily, by at least one chapter, but I can't promise! Oh yeah, and sorry for using "boy" so many times; I didn't know what else to call Sora! And I used kid because I needed something else to call Sora, even though we probably don't actually consider him a "kid". ANYWAYS, enjoy the chapter!

"Hey, Six." Rex waved at Six, but he had his mind on other things.

"Uh, Six? Hello? Earth to Six!" Rex waved his hand in front of Six's face, trying to get his attention.

"That EVO that we fought yesterday. I don't think it was actually an EVO." Six said.

"If that's what you're worrying about, then forget about it. That dragon thing flew far away." Rex assured.

"Anyways, has Holiday said anything about that kid?" Rex asked. Finding the boy and the dragon were pretty much the only interesting things that had happened over the past couple months.

"No, but what I'm concerned about is what White Knight is going to say about him." Six replied.

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about Mr. Kill-Joy." Rex stated unhappily. Then Rex piped back up.

"I'm going to go check on that guy. See you, Six." Rex waved over his shoulder as he walked away.

_After walking to the lab…_

"Hey, Holiday. Any changes?" Rex asked as he entered the door.

"No, but he should be waking up soon." Holiday replied.

At that moment, the two heard a weak noise.

"Ughh…"

This caused Holiday to instantly walk over to the table where the boy was lying, Rex not far behind.

Ever so slowly, the boy's eyes opened, revealing his blue eyes. He looked around, then, realizing that he didn't know where he was, he began struggling to get up. This caused Holiday's eyes to widen.

"Hey! Take it easy! You're injured, and you'll only make it worse by trying to get up!" Holiday coaxed him.

"Wh-where am I?" The boy asked, a trace of fear in his voice.

"You're in Providence Headquarters, and we aren't going to hurt you." Holiday assured.

"Pr-Providence?" The boy asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

"You don't know about Providence?" Rex asked.

"Never-never mind…" The boy said, realizing something.

"O-kay…" Rex trailed off.

"That aside, what's your name?" Holiday asked.

"My... name?" The boy wondered, then thought it over.

"My name… is Sora." He finished.

"Sora… Alright, **Sora**." Rex said, stressing the word Sora.

"Okay. Now; do you remember anything of importance? From before you woke up here?" Holiday directed her question at Sora.

This caused Sora's expression to change from nervous, to shocked, to deep, troubled thought. It seemed to take effort to answer Holiday's question.

"Umm… I… I don't remember anything." Sora finally responded.

"Oh." Holiday seemed disappointed.

"Who are you, then?" Sora asked. He seemed to have been holding the question off long enough.

"Oh! I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Dr. Holiday." Holiday introduced herself.

" And my name is Rex." Rex said, pointing to himself.

"Ok; Holiday, Rex." Sora repeated, pointing to each person in turn.

Changing the subject, Holiday decided to try interrogating Sora again.

"Sora. Do you remember anything else at all besides your name? Parents? Home? Friends?" Holiday pressed.

With Rex's help, Sora was now sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Umm…" Sora closed his eyes in thought.

Sora, after a moment, opened his eyes again.

"I remember just a little. I know that I'm 15 years old… and, um, I remember that I came here for a certain something… And… that's it. Sorry." Sora looked down at his hands, as if ashamed to have not been of more help.

"Oh. Could you excuse us for one moment?" Holiday asked, before grabbing Rex's sleeve and dragging him out of earshot of Sora.

"What is it, doc?" Rex asked in a hushed voice.

"He doesn't remember enough for us to do much to help him. And I don't think that White Knight will approve of us letting him stay here." Holiday whispered back.

"What are we supposed to do, then? Just let him leave by himself? He's got nowhere to stay!" Rex replied.

This made Holiday stop and think about that fact.

"Hmm… I guess you've got a point there. Fine. We'll let him stay. I'll have to talk to White Knight about it, though. I just can't promise that he can stay for long. You know how White Knight can be." Holiday answered.

"Cool! Oh yeah. Didn't he say that he was 15?" Rex asked.

"Yes. Why?" Holiday replied.

"Because, after he's well enough to walk again, maybe he could play basketball with me and Noah!" Rex said excitedly.

"Maybe. We still don't know how long he'll be staying." Holiday stated.

"Alright." Rex whispered back.

"Umm, hello?" Sora called over to the two whispering people.

Suddenly remembering the brunette boy sitting over at the table, Holiday and Rex straightened up and walked back over to where Sora was.

"Sorry about that. How would you like to stay here at Providence while you recover? You would get your own room." Holiday offered.

"Well… alright. I guess it couldn't hurt." Sora agreed. Rex could tell that he was unsure.

"Hey, Sora! You want to come on a quick tour of Providence?" Rex offered.

"Sure. Let's go-" Sora started, but Holiday interrupted.

"Before you go, make sure not to stress you leg or arm too much, and take this." Holiday handed Sora a crutch to use to support his right side.

"Thanks. _Now _let's go!" Sora said to Rex.

"Alright. Follow me!" Rex said, and, at that, began walking out of the room, Sora following not far behind.

To begin his tour, Rex first showed Sora the Briefing Room.

"This is the briefing room. Pretty much what we do here is discuss boring stuff, like recent attacks and things. I think it's more like school with a fancy name." Rex explained.

Next, Rex showed Sora the Keep.

"This is the Keep. It's where Six and the other Providence agents stay when there's nothing going on." Rex explained.

A few of the Providence agents waved at Rex, others gave Sora confused stares. This made Sora look away.

"Hey, there's Six now!" Rex said, gesturing to a man wearing a green suit and black sunglasses.

"Sora, this is Six. Six, this is Sora. Sora, you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Six finding you knocked-out." Rex explained.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sora." Six said, shaking hands with Sora.

Up next in Rex's tour of Providence was The Petting Zoo.

"This is the Petting Zoo. We keep a bunch of EVOs here. I don't know why, though." Rex told Sora.

"Cool." Sora said.

"This is the room where we keep a helicarrier called The Keep. Come on in!" Rex said as he headed into The Keep. Sora followed Rex inside as Rex headed into a room.

"Here's the Scout Ship bay. We usually keep a Scout Ship in here for if we need it. Over there is the Crew room, where agents and Six stay until they're needed. And this-" Rex was now standing in the doorway to a room at the other end of the ship.

"-is my "Containment room". Six thinks he can keep me in here, but I always find a way to get out myself." Rex finished.

"How?" Sora asked.  
"Well… let's just say that I know how to open doors easy." Rex answered. He still wasn't sure whether he should tell Sora about nanites and such yet.

"There's also a training camp for new Providence agents, but that's pretty far from here. And… that's the end of Rex's tour of Providence!" Rex bowed jokingly.

Straightening up, Rex decided to do something he _knew _Six and Holiday wouldn't approve of.

"Hey, Sora? Do you want to meet some friends of mine?" Rex asked Sora.

"Umm… Sure." Sora responded unsurely.

"Cool. Let's go!" Rex said, and then led Sora to one of the Scout Ships in the hangar. As they were about to board, Rex stopped. Wondering why, Sora turned around. Mouth agape, Sora was amazed when he saw a chimp running towards them. It was wearing a big striped t-shirt, a weird red hat, a black eye patch, and it looked like it carried a pair of red laser pistols. The weirdest part was what happened next.

"Hey, kid! Wait up!" The chimp talked!

"Did-did that monkey just _talk_!" Sora asked, pointing to the monkey. The monkey had reached them, but then it looked at Sora.  
"It's chimp! Not monkey! Anyways, are we going to go, or what?" The chimp corrected.

"Sora, this is Bobo. He's a friend of mine. Six thinks he's a bad influence on me, but what do you expect from a talking chimp? Anyway, he'll be coming with us when I introduce you to my other friend." Rex introduced Sora to Bobo.

"Come on! Let's get a move on!" Bobo rushed, boarding the Scout Ship. Rex followed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Sora asked as he limped on.

"Loosen up, dude! You're too up-tight!" Rex assured.

"If you say so…" Sora said, sitting down.

Rex quickly activated the Scout Ship with his nanites, careful not to let Sora see him do it. He then opened the hangar door. He grabbed the controls and launched the ship outside. A small alarm went off, but Rex ignored it. However, it seemed to alarm Sora a little.

"What was that alarm for?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Rex lied. "Maybe it was for a test or something."

When Rex said this, Sora didn't ask again, but he seemed unconvinced.

After a few minutes of flying, Rex finally landed the ship and he got out. Bobo followed, and Sora limped not far behind. As soon as he got off, Sora's eyes widened at the city they had landed near. It was huge! Sora didn't have much time to gape, because Rex was already walking away with Bobo towards the edge of town. Sora quickly followed. When he arrived, they were at a small basketball court near the seashore. Rex was talking on a cell phone, and, seeing Sora arrive, he finished his conversation and put the phone away.

"Hey, Sora." Rex greeted Sora.

"Where's that friend you were telling me about?" Sora asked, looking around to see if he had missed Rex's friend.

"He'll be here, don't worry. In fact..." Rex trailed off.

Sora looked in the direction Rex was facing, and then realized what Rex was talking about.

Walking in their direction was a boy with blond hair, a dark brown shirt with a green jacket, gray pants, and black shoes. He was smiling, and he seemed to be the friend Rex was talking about. The boy stopped in front of them, and high-fived Rex.

"Sora, meet Noah, my best friend. Noah, this is Sora." Rex introduced the two to each other. The two shook hands.

"What happened to you? You look like you got into a fight with an EV-" Noah was interrupted by a fake cough from Rex. Rex motioned Noah over, leaving Sora to stand there, confused.

"Noah! Don't mention EVOs to Sora!" Rex warned Noah in a whisper.

"Huh? Why not?" Noah asked.

Rex proceeded to tell Noah all about what had happened since Sora woke up, making sure to include the part about Sora's amnesia.  
"And so we've decided not to mention EVOs to Sora yet. He doesn't know about my powers yet, either." Rex finished.

"Oh. Okay." Noah understood.

The two boys then walked back over to Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Sorry about that. Now, anyways, Sora; Do you like basketball?" Rex asked Sora, causing Noah to get a shocked look on his face.  
"Basketball? What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's a game where you have to try to shoot the ball into the hoop-" Rex demonstrated by shooting a basketball into the hoop. "- and getting points. The person with the most points at the end is the winner." Rex explained.

"But Rex is usually the one who loses!" Noah says with a grin.

"Hey!" Rex whined.

"But wait, Rex; what about Sora's leg? Not to mention his arm!" Noah whispered to Rex.

"He can just take off the cast! Besides, he hasn't been complaining about any pain, so what's the harm?" Rex replied.

"Well… if you say so. Let's play!" Noah said.

Rex then proceeded to help Sora take off his cast, and helped him learn to shoot. They then began a game of basketball. Sora got the hang of it pretty quick. He even managed to get the ball through the hoop a couple times!

"Man, Sora, you're good! You're almost better than Noah!" Rex complimented Sora.

"Really? Thanks!" Sora said as he made another shot through the net.

"Oh really? I'll make you eat those words!" Noah replied as he started dribbling the ball. Sora got into position to steal the ball from Noah. Noah attempted to slide past Sora, but Sora was too quick, and snatched the ball right out of Noah's hands and shot it into the hoop.

"Score! And the winner is; Sora!" Rex yelled as he held up Sora's left arm in victory.

"Yeah!" Sora yelled triumphantly, throwing his other arm into the air.

_A few minutes later, while the trio was walking along the beach…_

"Man, I didn't think that basketball could be so fun!" Sora declared excitedly.

"I still can't believe that Sora beat me!" Noah said in defeat.

"You better believe it!" Rex responded.

Suddenly, the ground they were standing on began shaking violently. This shocked the three boys, and it caused Sora to fall down.

"Ow!" Sora yelled. Noah quickly helped Sora get back on his feet, and Rex looked over towards the city right next to where they were standing. Then, he saw it; a giant EVO was rampaging through town! Rex then saw Six and the other Providence agents come out near them. Six spotted Rex, Noah, and Sora, and ran over. After a moment, Rex saw that Holiday was with him. They had probably been looking for them.

"Rex! What were you thinking, going out to play basketball with Noah like that? And especially taking Sora with you! In his condition, I thought you would know better than to take him!" Holiday scolded Rex.

"That aside. Rex, we're going to need your help with this EVO." Six said.

"EVO?" Sora asked.

Just then, the giant EVO crushed the ship that Six had taken to get there, along with the Scout Ship Rex had taken.

"Great. Now we can't get Sora back to Providence!" Holiday said.

"Well, since you can't get back, take this." Six said, tossing Sora a laser blaster. Sora caught it, and then, along with the others, he ran towards the EVO. Sora quickly began shooting at the EVO. Six began to slash at the EVO, and Bobo began shooting lasers at it. Rex then commanded his nanites to make the Boogie Pack. He then began flying towards the EVO's face, and switched to the Punk Busters and slammed onto its face. Sora's mouth was agape at Rex changing his body into machines.

"How-how did Rex do that?" Sora asked in shock.

"We'll explain later! For now, just go with it!" Six commanded.

At that, Sora blasted a carefully aimed laser at the EVO, hitting it right in the eye. This caused the EVO to look away from Rex and targeted Sora, smacking him into a sharp edge of a building, ripping his shirt slightly. When Rex took a moment to look over at Sora, he caught a glimpse of something white sticking out of Sora's shirt, but he didn't have time to think about it, as he had to keep the EVO from hitting Sora again. Rex knew all too well that Sora wouldn't be able to take another hit. Holiday helped Sora get up, but then she had to run away when a big block of cement fell dangerously close to Sora, surrounding him and keeping anyone from reaching him. As the battle with the EVO raged on, Sora tried to climb over the cement, but his leg and arm kept him from getting all the way over. But he could get high enough to keep shooting at the EVO. The EVO, seeing that Sora was still intact, picked up a random car and threw it at him. Seeing the incoming car, Sora hurried back down onto the ground. Unfortunately, he couldn't get down quick enough, and the edge of the car smacked him into the wall of the building. Now only half-conscious, Sora tried to get up, only to realize that his legs were stuck underneath the car. Sora yelled in agony, and, before fully passing out, he heard faint voices calling his name, and the _thud_ of the EVO hitting the ground…

So? What do you think? Oh yeah, and as for devincrash122, I know you were excited for when Rex and Sora meet, but (if you are) disappointed, then don't worry; it **will **get more exciting, and the two will become good friends…. But I have plans that will stretch out the story, attract more readers, and make the storyline amazing! Oh yeah and it was long for a reason; I at least wanted to introduce Sora to Noah, Bobo, and Six. The next chapter will be called…

**Chapter 5: Reaching New Heights!**

Intriguing, yes? I know! Please review! I don't care if you flame, because flaming feeds my determination, my determination makes me creative, and my creativity leads to new story chapters!

PS: I apologize for taking an extra day to update, but I had to help someone with homework, plus this chapter took an especially long amount of time! Woohoo!


End file.
